Call For Help
by Milafox12
Summary: Those tears started everything. Reading a note calling for help, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy head out to save Erza. GrayxErza and maybe some NatsuxLucy too. Rated T for language and violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story so enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, I mean**

** It's a fanfiction website for gosh's sake! Well, onto the story!**

Gray walked into the guild and saw the usual, Mira was at the bar, Cana was drinking a keg of booze, Elfman was talking about his 'Manliness' and Erza…. Wait a sec, where's Erza?

"Hey! Ice head, you found a good mission yet?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll freeze your ass up Ash-brains"

"What was that you stupid ice cube?"

"I said I'll freeze your ass pinky!"

"Oh so you wanna fight do ya droopy eyes?"

"What the hell do you think squinty eyes?"

"GUYS! Stop fighting for once! Jeeze!" Lucy finally said.

"HE STARTED IT!" Gray and Natsu yelled as they pointed at each other.

"But anyway, has anyone seen Erza?"

"Why are you suddenly concerned about her Ice head?"

"So you wanna go again do ya flame head?"

"WELL! I actually got a note from her, she said she went to go visit a friend" Lucy said trying to break up the fight as she held up a piece of paper, it read

"Hey guys, I am going to visit some close friends of mine, they're from before I

Even came to the guild, well you guys are wondering when I'm gonna be back,

Let's say about a week or so? Your also wondering where I am at, I'm at

Portwell St. (just made it up so don't quote me :P) So I will see you soon

~Erza"

"Well that's weird how she didn't tell us in person" Natsu commented

"Maybe she was in a rush"

"Wait guys, there is something about this message I don't feel good about" Gray said as he picked up the note and looked at it.

"Yeah me too, it just doesn't seem like… Erza" Lucy agreed

"Wait… pass me a pencil!" Gray said as his eyes widened, a few seconds later Lucy gave him a pencil and he started to cross out some lines on the letters, "I knew something was off about this…" Gray said quietly

It spelled out…

H

E

L

P

"Gray… Erza wrote… help?"

"Not only that there's…

"Tear marks…" Gray finished, his hair shadowing his eyes (oh shiz he's pissed!)

"Gray…"

He ripped the paper and walked out of the guild silently, hair shadowing his eyes, and his veins were showing on his knuckles.

"Natsu…"

"Lets follow him" Natsu said before Lucy could finish her sentence.

Lucy and Natsu ran after Gray, "Gray!" they called out.

"Did you see him?"

"No, you?"

"Nope"

"Hey Lucy didn't the note say something about Portwell St.?"

"Yeah! Maybe if we go there we could find Gray!"

"Or better yet, Erza!" Natsu added.

They walked around the town looking for Portwell St., when they finally found it… and the sight was not pleasing, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO FIND ERZA OR ICE HEAD IF THERE ARE SO MANY BUILDINGS!" Natsu yelled, as echo's around the area were heard and flocks of birds were flying to the sky.

"Oi! Nastu!" they heard from the sky, they looked up and saw just what they needed, the blue exceed was here to save the day!

"HAPPY!"

"Aye!"

"Happy! We need you to fly around and look on the streets for Gray" Natsu said desperately.

"Why Nastu? Did something happen?"

"Yes! Erza was kidnapped and Gray is going after her! And if we don't find Gray and calm him down bad things will happen!"

"Aye!" Happy said finally as he took off to the sky and went above the streets to look for him, as Natsu and Lucy searched on ground.

With Gray

He was walking down the street, no one in his way, he needed to find Erza now!

'_Damnit how could she do this? She's been kidnapped? What a joke! The great Titania Erza kidnapped!' _Gray thought, he was brought back to reality by a smell, a smell of blood.

"Blood?" Gray asked himself as he sniffed the air. It was definitely blood, he was positive of it. He followed the smell and it lead him to a house, a big house (and when I mean big I mean like GOD DAMN THAT'S HUGE kinda big, feel me?) He smelled more blood from inside the house and walked in, (surprisingly the door was open :P) It was dark and he could barely see anything, but as the light from the open door came in, all he saw… were dead bodies, pools of blood surrounding them and some of them had swords sticking in them. Gray walked around and noticed another smell, he looked around trying to find the source and saw two swords stuck in the ground next to the wall, and a pool of blood but no body. '_Where's the body?'_ He walked over to the swords and his eyes opened wide, those were Erza's swords! (You know the form when she has those flame pants and the white tape around her boobs ;3, the swords from that form)

He took one in his hand and he felt blood in his hand from the sword handle, '_Erza was_ _fighting off someone, and she lost' _Gray thought as he put the sword back down and looked around once again, looking for stairs to go up.

With Natsu,Lucy, and Happy

"Hey Lucy, you smell something?" Natsu asked as he sniffed the air

"Yeah it smells like-"

"Blood…"

Natsu finished off, "Its odd because I recognize this blood…" Natsu commented

"Who's is it?"

"It's…. Erza's!"

"Wha? You serious?" Lucy asked her eyes wide open

"Aye! If Natsu leads us to the source, we can find Erza!" Happy told her

"Or Gray…" Natsu muttered

"Huh? You say something Natsu?"

"No, lets keep moving!"

'_That was odd, even for Natsu…'_ Happy thought as he saw Natsu run ahead.

A Few Minutes Later (With Natsu and them)

"Well we're here!" Natsu said as they arrived at a big house

"This house is huuuggeeee!"

"Aye!"

"Anyway lets head inside!"

As Natsu opened the door, he stopped at the sight

"Oi! Natsu what happened?" Lucy asked as she stepped next to Natsu, her hands covered her mouth as she gasped

"All this blood…. Has Erza's scent on it…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I just want to explain somethings and then we can get into the story.**

**Ok, so just to inform you about my update schedule, I'll try to update as SOON as possible. Its going to be really difficult to get the exact times said because school started not to long ago, so I have to get into the groove for that and I have martial arts class and there are a bunch of tournaments coming up, so I will try to get updates in for you guys so please be patient with me and I will keep you guys informed about my schedule. Thanks for reading and now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, honestly, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction now would I?**

With Gray (And just to say Natsu and the others figured out what was going on)

Gray had finally found a staircase that lead up higher, as he climbed the staircase, he got more and more worried, _'Dangit Erza… where are you?'_ He got to the next floor and a sharp pain hit his chest as he flew into the wall, making a large hole in it. (Dang, furniture in every movie is really weak, right?) He got up and felt that pain, he looked around to see the person that punches him, when he saw it wasn't whom he expected. "N-Natsu?" Gray said startled, "That's right Ice bastard, I'm gonna kick your ass so you cant get to Erza!" (What a twist!) "Idiot! This isn't the time to be fighting! We have to get to Erza!"

"Yes, and I said you wont get to her"

"What are you talking about bastard?"

"I'm talking about here and now, when I am going to kill you"

Gray was about to speak right before he heard his name, very faint, but he was sure someone was calling him.

"Gray! Are you here?"

"Oi! Ice Cube!"

"Aye! Gray where are you?" (Yet another twist!)

'_What the hell is going on here?!'_

He looked up at the 'Natsu' He was fighting and looked down at the staircase (He is really confusled :P)

"Damnit, so they came here too?" He heard the Natsu he was fighting say.

"Well I guess we'll have no alone time hm Gray?"

"Guess not, I really wanted to beat your ass for punching me" Gray replied as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Well, I'll see you up further! Chow!" Natsu said before he disappeared.

'_God damnit, I think he might've broke a rib or two'_ Gray thought as he tried to move and the pain in his chest was growing.

'_Whatever, I have to get to Erza no matter what!' _(Oooo Gray got a crush :D)

With REAL Natsu and the others

"Oi! Ice brain where are you?" Natsu called out finally

"Maybe he cant hear us"

"No he definitely can hear us" Natsu said

"Then why isn't he responding?"

"Because, I don't know if you knew this, but Gray has a feeling for Erza, let me explain (Flash back time!)

Flash back while Natsu is explaining

Erza was sitting next to the riverbank, her face buried in her knees as she cried.

Gray walked up to her and looked at her, she looked up with her face still drenched in tears.

Gray was planning to fight, but not in this condition, he never knew the great Titania Erza, the person that always was brave and strong, and always beat them up… Was crying?

"Why are you always alone?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable around people"

"But why are you crying alone?"

That question caught her off guard, she looked up to him as he sat down next to her. He was watching the water and she was staring. "I don't get it! Your always challenging me to fights and always getting beat but you never give up! But here you are trying to comfort me!" Erza snapped as she got up and yelled at him.

He paid no mind and just kept watching the water. "Damnit Gray! Answer me! Why are you always wanting to fight me but now you want to help me?" She yelled at the dark haired boy. "If you want your answer, you will figure it out in a life or death situation."

He replied as he got up and left. She was confused she was alone and confused. She honestly liked Gray's company because she had someone to talk to, but now he left. And she still didn't know what that meant… '_You will figure it out in a life or death situation'_ Damnit what did that mean? '_Well, if it means anything I have to be patient'_

End Of Flashback

"Wow… I didn't know that happened between them…" Lucy said

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising when I first watched it, but now I finally understood what he meant, and I think Erza does too." Natsu said

"Aye! Now lets head up so we can find them!"

As they headed up the stairs Gray was gone searching for Erza.

**I know it was a bit short but anyway to answer that question I had in the comments, the relationship between Erza and Gray, Gray has feelings for Erza but Erza has feelings for him but doesn't realize it yet. But anyway I will see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Milafox back again, sorry about the later update. School is really getting to me, buuutttt anyway! I will be able to update a lot this week luckily :D So don't get your panties in a bunch! So lets get on with the story now that that's said!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters because this is obviously a fanfiction website where people write FAN FICTIONS!**

With Gray

"Damnit, how many stairs are there?" Gray complained as his stomach was clenching his rib area, that guy hit him hard! "And this rib isn't helping either!" He shouted.

As he got to the next floor (Finally) he looked around to see it was very dark. "How the hell can I see anything up here?" Gray asked to no one in particular, squinting his eyes trying to see anything. "Mwuahahaha… Welcome to my darkness domain Young One. I shall be your opponent… MWUAHAHAHA" Gray heard as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Where the hell is this guy?" He muttered. "Can you at least turn on some lights so I can fight you properly?" Gray asked loudly

"Ah, but that is something I cannot do… Only if you defeat me the light will be back." The voice replied, and then Gray saw something silver glisten, and swing at him. '_A sword!' _Gray thought as he moved to the side, he was late though, the sword had cut near his broken rib making him fall to his knees. "Damnit…" He said under his breath. "Ah, your blood looks amazing... MWUAHAHA" The voice said.

Gray saw something and looked up, he saw a ghost figure (You guys read/watch Death Note? The figure is like the shinigami that came to Earth) he saw something against his face, a white headed figure with a spiky Mohawk like hairdo, he had black wings and some tight ripped leather jacket and pants. '_What the hell is this guy?' _Gray thought as he stared wide-eyed into the thing. "I am a shinigami (Death-God) and I dwell in darkness" He said as a creepy smile formed on his face. "Your creepy" Gray replied dully

"MWUAHAHA You are funny!" The Shinigami said as he poked Gray. "So when are we going to fight?" Gray asked seriously

"Whenever you are ready funny boy"

Gray smirked and cocked his hand back.

With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy 

"Damnit, where the hell could he be?" Natsu complained

"Like we know!" Lucy said angrily

"Aye"

"AND DON'T JUST 'AYE'!"

"Aye, ok Lucy" Happy said as Lucy face palmed.

"Your friend is in very bad conditiOOOOOOOooooNNNNnnnn!" They heard a playful voice say out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Natsu asked as his hands caught fire, ready to fight.

"I am Pitre! (Clown in French)" Pitre said as he walked up to Natsu and the others.

"As I saIIIdddDDDdd before Young Ones! Your friend may not make IIIITTTT! He is fighting Shinigami-Sama in complete daRRKKKNNEESSSSSssss!" Pitre said playfully

"That doesn't help us dumbass clown!" Natsu yelled

"Ah! If you are wondering where your friend is, walk up" Pitre pointed upwards and walked away.

"That was odd…"

"Aye"

"Well he told us where Ice-Pervert is so lets go!" Natsu said as he ran to the stairs to walk up once again.

With Gray Fighting Against Shinigami

'_Damnit… this guy is tough, I already have so many injuries and he is still walking fine even though his body doesn't look any better!' _Gray thought as he put his hand to his side, making a fist upon his palm "Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray yelled as he thrust his hands forward, and a hammer appeared above Shinigami and smashed down. Shinigami fell as the ice hit him, the shards of ice had punctured his flesh and bled. "Ah! Good one! Now lets go again!" Gray walked up to Shinigami and they started, "Kori! Hi! Mizu! GO!" (Its like rock, paper, scissors but instead Ice, Fire, and Water. Ice beats water, Water beats fire, fire beats ice.)

Gray had made a fist in his palm (Representing Ice) and Shinigami had put his hand in his hand (Representing Water) "Ah! You win again!" Shinigami said as Gray punched him hard in the face, making Shinigami's nose bleed. "Kori! Hi! Mizu! GO!" Gray had made his hand stick up (representing fire) and Shinigami had made a fist in his palm. "Ah! Today is not my day!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

After A While Of This

"Well Ice Mage, it looks like you win!" Shinigami said before disappearing. Gray had grabbed his rib, blood was flowing down the left side of his face, causing him to close his eye '_Damnit that guy did a number on me, but I won!'_ Gray thought happily as light had appeared in the room. He limp walked over to the next staircase and sat down on the first step. He needed to take a breather before he went to the next floor. A few minutes later after half falling asleep Gray heard "Gray!" "Ice Head!" and his head looked up, slowly opening his right eye to see the blonde haired celestial mage, the pink haired dragon slayer, and the blue flying exceed. '_They caught up huh? Well whatever, not like is matters or anything'_ Gray thought as he smiled at the group. "Yo!" He said as he did a small wave (Lol Kakashi much?) "Holy shit Ice Pervert! The hell happened to you?" Natsu asked as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Ah, a game of Kori, Hi, and Mizu can do a number on you" Gray replied smirking.

"Well it doesn't matter, we have to find Erza"

"Yeah lets go!" Gray said as he got up and felt sudden pain in his chest, making him grab his rib. "Damnit, forgot I broke a few ribs…" Gray said as he slowly stood up right and ran up the stairs after the group. Today was just not his lucky day to be chasing after the great scarlet haired Titania, seriously though… Not his day indeed.

**Well Guys! There is the chapter for today I will be hopefully updating A LOT this week so be prepared to read your asses off! LOL Just joking guys but until next time! I will see you llaatteerrrrrrrrrr! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Milafox here and like I said im going to be updating a lot this week so make sure to comment on the chapters, follow, and maybe even give the story a favorite. Also a little info about upcoming events, I am going to write some little stories for maybe other animes, but mostly Fairy Tail, so look forward to that and now lets get into the story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, you probably notice this because I wouldn't be writing this story if I did own Fairy Tail.**

As Gray walked up the stairs following Natsu and the others, he heard a sound. He stopped making Lucy look back and the others stop as well. "Natsu you hear that?" Gray asked as he looked at the dragon slayer, "Yeah, weird right?" Natsu replied as he turned back around and ran up the stairs again making the others follow, "Yeah…. Odd" Gray muttered before following the others. (A lot of following today hm? Lol)

With Erza (Holy Shit! We're seeing what happened with Erza!)

Erza opened her eyes to see a dimly lit cell. Her hands were in chains (They are magic chains to drain your magic) and she felt like utter shit. The chains had cut into her skin making her wrists bleed, she had wounds, bruises, and cuts all over her body, and she couldn't see anything. She remembered a strong guild had ambushed her at night and forced her to write a note (Without even checking it! Ha! What dumbasses), but she knew Gray and the others must've read it and noticed she had been ambushed and kidnapped into this cell. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she had noticed there was a man right outside the cell (Guess who!), '_No…. Why him? OF ALL PEOPLE WHY HIM?' _Erza thought as her eyes widened the man had walked up to the bars of her cell and grinned evily (Here it comes) "Hello Erza" The man said kindly "Gerard…." (Gerard or Jellal? Post in comments which is his name cuz im confuzled :P) She had crawled to the corner of the cell into complete darkness, she had stayed there for a minute until her ears perked up and she heard her name being called very faintly "Erza! Where are you?!" She smiled as she heard a familiar voice, the ice mage of Fairy Tail and she was pretty sure the others had come close to finding her. Gerard's grin had faded and turned into a scowl "Damnit, they came" He muttered as he exited the room closing the door quietly behind him. If anyone could find Erza, it was definitely going to be Gray.

With Gray and the Others 

"Idiot! You think calling out her name would make us find her?" Lucy said angrily to Gray "She is probably somewhere hidden! Or isolated for sound!"

"Yeah Gray, Lucy is right, we're not going to find Erza if you just keep yelling like that, if anything someone will find us easier" Natsu agreed with Lucy

"Alright then! We'll split up! Natsu, Lucy, and Happy will go somewhere and I'll go by myself!" Gray said as he walked away "Nuh uh uh mister, we spent this whole time looking for you, we're not going to let you off that easily" Lucy said as she grabbed the back of Gray's collar and dragged him back. "Alright fine, me and Ash Brains will go, and you and Happy go. Ok?" Gray said getting inpatient "Alright fine" Lucy replied as she and Happy ran off into one direction and Gray and Natsu went into another direction.

"Wow Ice Pervert, this is the first time you suggested ME AND YOU do something, especially fight together." Natsu said surprised. "Well, if anyone is going to find Erza, its probably me or you, and if we find her we are the strongest to fight anyone in the way." Gray replied not looking at the fire dragon slayer. "Yeah, I can see your point"

"Oh, so your smart for once huh?"

"Bastard! Don't start stuff when I just complimented you!"

"Wow! The great Natsu complimenting me, such a low life ice mage" Gray said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Just shut up!" Natsu barked back. Natsu and Gray ran through halls and floors looking for some sign of Erza.

With Lucy and Happy

"Ahhh Lucy! Do you think we're gonna find Erza?" Happy asked as he flew next to Lucy, "Probably not, but if we do then you have to tell Natsu and Gray immediately"

"Aye"

"AND CAN YOU STOP 'AYE'ING?!"

"Aye! Ok Lucy!"

Once again… face palm

Back With Gray and Nastu 

"Remember to check every room Ice Head!"

"Like I'd forget Ash Brains!" Gray yelled back as he went in front of a big iron door.

"OI! Natsu come here! I found a big door!" Gray yelled

"Comin!" Natsu replied as he ran over to the ice mage

Gray had turned the handle to notice that its locked, "It's locked"

"Well open it then!"

"BAKA I SAID IT'S LOCKED! (Baka is idiot in Japanese)

"CANT YOU JUST BREAK IT DOWN!"

"Oh yeah, good point"

Gray had taken a few steps back and ran at the door full speed putting his shoulder in front of him. He ran into the door and broke it down. "Ow, damnit now my shoulder hurts too!"

"Too?"

"Yeah, I broke a couple of ribs in that fight"

"Ah"

As Gray and Natsu walked into the room, little did they know they were being watched.

Gray and Natsu noticed as they walked into the room, it had cells everywhere, some even had skeletons in them. One thing they spotted while they walked forward was this one last cell at the end of the corridor, they walked forward to see the face, and their eyes widened in shock to see the familiar scarlet hair of their nakama (Nakama is friend(s) in Japanese)

"Erza…"

**HA! Cliffhanger! Alrighty so, comment/review this chapter and any other chapters you have read and please, follow or favorite the story if you enjoy it and I will see you guys next chapter! (Hopefully coming in tomorrow) Byyyeee!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Confession

**Hey Guys! Once again Milafox here with a new update, like I said in chapter 3 I think, I am going to be updating a whole lot this week so be prepared to see my story when you get to the website lol, anyway, thank you EVERYONE that commented, followed, and favorite my story, I really appreciate it. Please keep up the comments and stuff and lets get onto the story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, any of the characters, or any other anime/manga I reference, I obviously don't because this is a fan fiction for fucks sake (Excuse my French :3)**

_Previously (I'm going to start doing the 'previously' for now on if that is ok with you guys) _

_Gray and Natsu team up to search for Erza, as Lucy and Happy do the same. The boys find an iron door and enter into the room. The room is full of cells, as they finish walking down the corridor, they spot something unexpected… The familiar scarlet hair of their friend, Erza Scarlet has been found… "Erza…"_

"Erza…" Gray muttered, his voice quiet, almost unheard. As their friend looked up, she smiled ear-to-ear "Gray! Natsu!" She almost yelled, standing up and walking to the cell bars. "Erza! Don't worry we're gonna bust you out!" Natsu said as fire surrounded his fist and he cocked his hand back, ready to deliver a punch to the cell bars. "Idiot, don't!" Gray yelled at him. Natsu looked at the ice mage, confused, the fire around his hands had disappeared, "Why not? We have to bust Erza out!" Natsu shouted at Gray

"Yeah I know that idiot, but we can't use magic on these bars"

"Why not?"

"Ugh, your so stupid, this is draining metal, who ever tries to use magic on it gets the magic absorbed into the metal and transferred to a person"

"Ah, I see, so we have to bust her out the old' fashioned style?" Natsu said as he pounded his fist into one another

"I guess so" Gray replied, cracking his knuckles. As Gray and Natsu punched at the bars, they barely dent it, surprisingly enough. "Dangit! This isn't working Ice Head!" Natsu complained

"Ah, and that is where you are stuck" They heard a voice, and turned around to see the owner of it… "Blue Bastard…"

"Gerard…"

"…" Erza and Natsu look over to Gray, feeling a very powerful magic source from him (LOL A little bit like Dragon Ball Z, but whatever, I don't own DBZ EITHER!) Gray's hair shadowed over his eyes, his teeth on the verge of breaking by gritting so hard, his veins were shown on his knuckles, but most of all, an icy wind was surrounding him, which was making such powerful magic power (See? Told you it was gonna be kinda like DBZ!) "Gray…" Erza whispered, too surprised to speak aloud. Gray lunged at Gerard at a fast speed (Like the speed Natsu has when he puts fire on his legs) and cocked his fist back, as Gray was face to face with the bastard (lol) he punched, sending Gerard back a few feet. Gerard stood up right again and was staring right into Gray's eyes, the eyes of a beast, Gerard had took a few steps back in fear of him (LOL). His eyes were full of hate, and rage, and Gerard had noticed something about his eyes before (ever, ever, or EVER). "Gray! Calm down!" Natsu yelled at the pissed off ice mage, Gray stared back and looked at Natsu, Natsu also saw it in his eye, Gray couldn't stop, he wanted to kill.

With Lucy and Happy (LOL You guys are like WTF?)

Lucy and Happy were sitting on a staircase, breathing fast and hard from running around the place so damn much. "Hey Lucy, you think their fighting him yet?"

"Yeah, I heard the floor crack upstairs from some kind of impact"

"Aye(Uh oh, that 'Aye' is gonna get to her!), I heard it as well"

"Happy…"

"Aye? I-I-I mean y-y-yes L-Lucy-c-chan?" Happy nervously looked over to the celestial mage and cowered in fear, if looks could kill, he would've been dead long ago.

With Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Gerard-Bastard(You guys are like YES!, or probably skipped that part LOL)

Gerard and Gray were both beaten down, but everyone knew that Gray wouldn't give up until he was dead, as Gray and the bastard duked it out, Natsu was on the verge of breaking the cell bars for Erza. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled as his hands moved in front of him, Gerard flew onto the ground, unable to move from his exhaustion. Natsu had broken the bars just in time, Erza had run out despising her wounds. Just as Gray was about to make the finishing blow by cocking his fist back, Erza had grabbed his arm. Gray looked over his shoulder to see the kind eyes of Erza, she had tears in the corner of her eyes, "Gray… I hate seeing you like this…" Erza choked out, tears sliding down her face. Gray's face softened as he saw the tears _he_ had caused, Gray had let his fist fall to his side "Its because I cried isn't it?" Erza said looking straight into his eyes. "No…"

"Then why?"

"I came because Erza…" Gray had grabbed the side of her face gently and kissed her,

"I love you…"

**ERMAHGERD! He finally confessed to her! Yayyyy 'Applauds' anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I just made it short because there are soooo many M Night Shimomilama Plot Twists in this chapter! (Even though most of them WERE kinda expected :P) Thank you for reading this chapter! Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully and I will see you guys… LATER! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Natsu and Lucy's closeup!

**Hey Guys! Milafox here with the 6****th**** chapter, I will have a few more updates out before my schedule changes and I wont be able to update as much. So I was planning to do a marathon tomorrow (Sunday, September 16****th****, 2012) to get as many chapters as I can out. So get prepared people! Anyway lets get onto the next chapter, I had a bit of writers block so I would appreciate if you guys could comment/review and give me some ideas, whichever idea I personally think is the best, I will give the person a shoutout! Now! To chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, any of the characters, or any other manga/anime I reference because I obviously DON'T own it because this is a god damn website for people to write stories only ABOUT the anime they like, just common sense people**

_Previously… Gray and Natsu find Erza, trapped inside a cell. They figure out that Gerard/Jellal had kidnapped her. As Gray and Gerard fight, Natsu breaks Erza out of the cell, just as Gray was going to make the finishing move on Gerard, Erza stops him. Asking why Gray was mad, Gray confesses to Erza about his feelings and they kiss…_

'Hahaha, Gray finally confessed to Erza huh? Ice Head must have some balls to do that at such a time…' Natsu thinks as he walks over to Gerard and picks him by the collar and drags him out of the room, as Gray and Erza have their 'moment'. Gray had pulled away and looked Erza in the eyes, "Its just like you said years ago huh?" Erza asked him, "Yeah, you finally figured it out", Gray said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "You know Gray…"

"Hm?"

"I haven't realized it until now but…"

"But?"

"I feel the same way…" Erza said as she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips (Gosh guys, I am really sorry if this is cheesy, I'm not good with kissing scenes XD), Gray was taken by surprise but let her kiss him. Erza pulled back, "Lets go" Erza said as she looked at the door

"Yeah" Gray replied. Erza had took a step and with all the power she had, couldn't stand AT ALL, she had fell forward in exhaustion from all the magic taken from her (remember the chains she had on? Natsu took them off as well, lol, forgot to mention that). Gray had caught her just in time, and had picked her up bridal style as he walked out the room. Natsu was waiting for him outside the door, Gerard being held by his collar. "So you finally confessed huh?"

"Ha! How could I hold back, I love her" Gray smirked "So what about you and Lucy?"

Gray asked as Natsu blushed, "Y-Y-You k-know about t-t-that?!" Natsu nervously said, "Dude! Your head over heels over her! Just tell her already" Gray said

"I was planning to soon, but I just don't know how to!" Natsu said angrily to himself, "Hey guys! (Intro much? Lol) you found Erza!" Lucy yelled, side by side to the blue exceed. As Natsu had turned to look at her, Lucy had run right into Natsu and their lips connected (LOL FUCKING FAIL XD I WAS FUCKING DYING WHEN I WROTE THIS! EXCUSE MY FRENCH BUT I WAS FUCKING ROLLING ON THE FLOOR OUT OF BREATH LAUGHING MAN!) "Well that's one way" Gray snickered. Natsu and Lucy had stared wide-eyed at each other, lips still connected, as Natsu kissed his lips harder against hers (Guys, really sorry about the cheesiness, I'm just recalling what I read from other fanfiction stories XD), Lucy was surprised by the action, but did the same to Natsu, after a few more seconds Natsu and Lucy had got up and blushed scarlet red. Gray snickered and walked down the stairs. "So…umm…" Natsu started, looking the opposite way of Lucy, "Lets go" Natsu finished, running down the stairs, still blushing. (God this is so fucking cheesy XD excuse the French)

As the group left the mansion, they walked down the street when someone had cut them off,

"Ah! Pitre is surprised you beat Shinigami-sama!" The clown like character said "Ah! You again!" Lucy, Happy, and Natsu pointed, "You guys know him?" Gray asked as his jaw dropped, "Yeah, I'm here too" Gray heard, as he turned around to face Shinigami, he was covered in bandages and bruises, "YOU'RE HERE TOO?" Gray's jaw dropped to the floor, "Yeah, I needed to give you something" Shinigami said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a beautiful necklace, it was a silver chain with the fairy tail mark hanging from the end, made of a light blue ice, "It was a gift from your father, he meant to give it to you before the tragedy (What a twist!)" Shinigami said as he showed the necklace to Gray, "My dad was a part of Fairy Tail?!" Gray said shocked, "Yeah, no one ever told you because they were afraid of your reaction" Shinigami replied as he handed the necklace to Gray, "Wait, how do you know this?"

"Because Ice-Mage, I am a god" Shinigami said, as Gray had taken the necklace into palm, As Shinigami and Pitre had walked away, fading as they went further down the street, "Ah! And your dad wanted to tell you something!" Shinigami remembered as he turned to face Gray. Gray looked up "What's that?"

"He said… He is proud of you" Shinigami says before finally disappearing. "Gray…" Natsu started as he walked up the his friend, holding his shoulder. As Natsu had looked over to the ice mage's face, he saw tears streaming down his face… "Thank you…"

**Well! That wraps up that chapter! Remember if you have any ideas make sure to review, I love hearing from you guys because you guys are really awesome. And I wanted to say something REALLY ironic (XD just keep reading) one of my reviewers 'IcedSoulFairy' has a story (The name is 'Severely') and I posted on his story to update just for me so I would give him a shoutout, !IRONICLY! The next day he had updated (Which he hasn't for a few weeks I believe?), so if IcedSoulFairy, if you updated for me well… Here is your shoutout! And if you didn't update just for me and stuff, well that is ok too but remember to all of you who write stories and/or planning to write a story, remember to PM me about it and I will read it and maybe even enjoy reading it as well. But I have run out of time here so until next time people! Latttteerrrr! ~Love Milafox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Milafox here and I am soooo sorry about the update thing, the marathon is postponed until Saturday (coming up) and about the updates, I've been having some family issues to deal with but I will hopefully get some updates in before Monday comes (Over the weekend) and we can be back on track with the update schedule!**

**Thanks for those who commented, favorite, and followed my story and I hope to see you guys keep it up :D **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, the characters, or any other anime I reference because this is a fanfiction website where people write… fanfictions :P**

_Previously…. "My dad was part or Fairy Tail?!"_

_ "Ah! I forgot to tell you something!" "What?" "He said… He is proud of you…"_

… "_Thank you"_

Gray stared at the necklace with tears coming down his face, his dad was _**proud**_ of him. His dad had always treated him like an animal, even though Gray had showed him love he just shoved it away like air. But he said HIS dad was PROUD of him, he just couldn't think of '_Why?'_ (I don't actually know if this happened, just making it up as I go :P) "Gray, were heading back to the guild" He heard Natsu say. A few minutes later he snapped back to reality as he felt Erza shift in his arms, and he had felt drops of water on his hands, '_Damn rain…'_ He looked at Erza and walked toward the guild, '_I can cry later, I have to get Erza back to the guild' _He thought as the tears in his eyes dried. He walked forward and the rain was getting_ worse_. He was soaking wet, trying to cover Erza from getting poured on. He was a few minutes away when he fell to his knees, _'Damnit, it hurts, but I have to get Erza to the guild! I can't give up!' _He thought as he shakily stood up and walked more, occasionally stumbling. When he got to the guild doors, he looked up and smiled, he was back! He opened the doors and walked in, water dripping from his clothes. The guild was quiet, everyone staring and watching the mage walk towards the bar. "Mira… do you have a place to put her?" Gray asked stuttering "Yes, follow me" Mira replied as she came from behind the bar and led Gray to the back. "Pst! Natsu, what happened?"

"Nothing" Natsu said as he got up and went into the back as Lucy and Happy followed a few seconds afterward. Mira had led Gray into a room, it had a bed, a desk, a chair, and a lamp (Very plain :P) Gray had laid Erza unto the bed, and collapsed. Natsu caught him by the collar and put him over his shoulder. "I'll take care of Ice cube here, you take care of Erza" Natsu said as he faced Mira, she nodded and Natsu had left the room and left the guild. Lucy had come into the room, "So what's up?"

"I am about to check Erza's condition" Mira replied as she opened the desk drawer and pulled out equipment (Like doctor stuff…)

With Natsu and Gray (And Happy)

"W-W-Where's G-Gerard?" Gray said, his eyes barely open

"Don't worry, I took care of it"

"G-Good"

"Hey Gray, what type of guy was your ol' man like?"

"We-Well, n-not a v-very nice one…"

Natsu nodded, he now understood why Gray was crying. A few minutes later, Natsu had arrived his home, as he climbed through the window, with Happy right behind him, he had laid Gray on the floor and got out bandages and alcohol (The stuff you would use on cuts :P). Gray was fully unconscious so he wouldn't care less if the alcohol burned or not. Natsu had wrapped his wounds in and noticed something in the corner of his eye, as he looked he saw the necklace that Shinigami had given Gray. Natsu had put the necklace into Gray's hand and stood up, "Happy, look after Ice head until he wakes up"

"Aye!" Happy saluted as Natsu climbed out the window and headed to the guild.

Time Skip!

Gray eyes had opened slowly and sudden pain hit him as he tried to sit up, "Oi! Don't get up!" He heard, he looked to his left and saw the blue cat push him back down. "I don't need pity from a cat"

"Natsu told me to watch over you until you woke up"

"Well, I'm up, so you don't need to watch over me" Gray said as he slowly stood, his legs sore. He stretched for a minute and walked over to the window, feeling better already. He felt something in his closed hand, as he looked down he saw the necklace. He grinned and put it around his neck, he felt a sudden burst in energy as his eyes widen. "Woah… I feel…"

"Gray!"

"AWESOME!" Gray had yelled jumping out the window and sprinting toward the guild, he felt great! He felt like he had drunk a million healing potions at once! He looked down to see the light blue ice, shaping the Fairy Tail symbol. He stopped running and looked to the sky. He smiled... "Thanks dad"

**Well! That's chapter 7 for you guys! Hope you comment, favorite, or follow the story and until next time, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Tears of Truth

**Hey Guys! Milafox here and guess what today iiissss! (Guess! Guess!) It's Marathon Sunday! So today I'm going to update as many chapters as I can! (Hip hip hooray!) So I'm going to start Marathon Sunday every Sunday of the week, and update as many chapters as I can (the rest of the week will be normal updates), so get ready to read your ass off today! (Applauds) Well! Lets jump into chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, characters, or any other anime/manga I reference because for fucks sake I don't won Fairy Tail because it's a fucking fanfiction! Excuse the French ;3 **

_Previously…. Gray stopped running and looked to the sky. He smiled… "Thanks dad…"_

"Thanks dad.." Gray looked back to the cobblestone street and saw the guild of Fairy Tail at the end of the road. He smirked as he ran towards the guild, when he was face-to-face with the doors, his smirk never left his face. He pushed the doors of the guild open and his grin grew wider, "I'M BACK ASSHOLES!" He shouted as Natsu ran up to him and cocked his fist back, '_Another day of Fairy Tail' _ Gray thought as Natsu and him had fought. He stopped suddenly remembering something. "Aiee! Wait a sec Natsu!" Gray yelled as he ran to the back of the guild (Remember Erza? LOL) He ran into the room, which had Erza lying in the bed, sleeping. "She is fine Gray" He heard as he turned around and faced Mira, he smiled, "That's a relief" Gray sighed, "I wonder what happened to Jellal though…"

"I'm sure Natsu took care of him"

"Yeah, your probably right"

"Cmon, lets let Erza sleep"

"Aye!" (LOL Happy much?) As Gray and Mira were about to leave, Gray heard a sound and looked back to Erza, she was waking up! "Wait Mira! Erza is waking up!" Gray said, eyes wide open as he walked over to the bed, Mira followed him. Erza had opened her eyes and looked up, her sight was blurry but what she saw was her best friend, the ice mage was over her, looking at her with a smile. "Your awake!" She heard from him. "Y-Yeah" She replied, as she sat up against the back of the bed. She flinched as a sharp pain hit her, she looked down to see her hands wrapped in bandages (From the chains) and some bandages around her waist (She probably broke a rib or two :P) "Are you alright Erza?!" Gray said panicking "I'm fine!" Erza said as she stood up, stretching slowly. Gray sighed, _'This girl is too much'_ He thought as he shook his head. Mira left the room and Gray was staring at Erza, "You know it's rude to stare"

"Ah! Sorry!" Gray blushed and looked away, "Gray, I forgot to tell you something"

"What's that?" He asked, "T-Thank you for saving me" Erza said, turning her head to hide her red face. "No problem, I'll be right back, I have to go ask Master something"

Gray said, as he left the room, on the search for Makarov. When Gray spotted him at the bar, he walked up and looked Makarov into the eyes, "Master, was my dad a part of Fairy Tail?"

"…" Makarov looked at the necklace and sighed.

"Aye, he was"

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Gray shouted, causing a silence in the guild. "We were afraid of your reaction" Makarov explained, "Well your better off telling me face-to-face instead of getting told by a complete stranger that tried to kill me!" Gray yelled back, tears daring to fall, "I understand that Gray, but your dad wasn't who you wanted him to be, he was a monster Gray, and I didn't want you to think about him" Makarov told him, his voice soft. Gray had wiped away his tears with his forearm, "A-Aye" Gray choked out, Makarov nodded and patted the boy on the shoulder, "The world is a cruel place Gray, your still young and I want you to feel that way all the time instead of seeing the true face of the Earth." Makarov said, "Everyone thought you would leave the guild if you were told about your father, so we didn't tell you" Makarov sighed. "A-Aye" Gray said again, his forearm moved back to his side, his fists were clenched, and very little tears were going down his face. Erza was watching the whole scene, hiding behind the door way, she went back to the room and laid down, '_I agree Master, the world is a cruel place…'_

**Well that's chapter 8 for you guys! Sorry for it being short but like I said there will be many updates to come today so don't mind it! Well until later on today I will see you guys next time! Byyyeee!**


	9. Chapter 9: It Ends With A Kiss

**Hey Guys! Milafox back and here is chapter 9 of today's marathon (Hurray!). So lets automagically jump into the story! (Not much of an intro today XD) **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, characters, or any other anime/manga I reference because… You guys know why :P**

_Previously… 'I agree master… The world is a cruel place…'_

Gray had left the guild just a few minutes ago, he walked to a familiar place, as he sat down on the soft grass he watched the water flow. '_This really brings back memories…'_ He thought, as he closed his eyes and felt the soft breeze against his body. He thought of all the times he had as a kid in Fairy Tail, all the fights and missions. Then, he thought about Erza, he smiled as he thought about her scarlet hair, her beautiful features. He was brought back to reality by someone shaking his shoulder, he looked up and saw the pink haired dragon slayer, he grinned and got up, he dusted his pants and looked at Natsu. "Lets go back to the guild" Natsu said, Gray nodded and they started walking. When they were half way to the guild, it was already dark out and they saw a boy, crying against a lamp post. "Oi kid! Why you crying?"

"M-M-My d-dad j-just left t-the family!" The boy choked out as tears crowded his face. "Kid, your past makes you strong, if you take it and make it a future" Gray said, as he ruffled the kids' hair. The boy looked up and saw Gray grinning, "What's your name kid?"

"S-Shorai" (Pronounced Sho-Ry-E) Shorai stuttered, "Shorai huh? I'll remember that" Gray said as he headed back to the guild. When Gray and Natsu had gotten back to the guild it was as reckless as ever, Erza was awake and sitting at the bar. "Erza!" Gray shouted as he ran to her, "Ah, Gray" She said as she turned around. Gray had took her into a hug and lifted her out of the seat, he grinned as he heard her yell at him, stuff like 'Put her down!' and 'I still have broken ribs!' But he didn't care, he loved her. "Ah! Gray-Sama is backkkk!" Juvvia said as heart filled eyes, but once she saw Gray run to Erza and hug her, they shattered. A depressing aura had filled the area around her. Gray had put Erza down, his grin widened as he Erza lectured him about 'Personal space' "Ah… Gray…" Erza said, as her jaw fell, Gray turned around and saw Juvvia in the middle of the guild, head down and a depressing blue aura around her, as everyone was moved to the side trying to avoid it. Suddenly she looked up and tears (Like anime tears lol) fell down her face as she cried, "GRAY-SAMA LOVES ANOTHER WOMMAAANNN! WHY NOT JUVVIA-SAN? IS IT BECAUSE SHE IS NOT PRETTY!?", Everyone gasped as they heard Gray 'loves someone' "Oi Gray, is that true?" Natsu smirked, nudging his elbow into Gray's rib, Natsu had thought Gray would be embarrassed if he had put him in the spotlight like that, little did he know Gray was thinking this would happen. Gray grinned, "Yup!" His grin grew wider as he planted a firm kiss on Erza, taking everyone by surprise. Natsu's jaw had fallen to the ground, his plan being backfired. Juvvia was crying even more, and everyone was silent, jaw dropping to the floor. As Gray kissed Erza, she was taken by surprise but showed no resistance. Gray pulled back and Erza caught his drift, seeing how Natsu was being embarrassed, "Aw Gray-kun why did you stop?" Erza said cutely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once again. Everyone once again was surprised, shocked actually! They had witnessed the only brave man to face Erza! EVEN KISS HER! The floor now had holes in it, due to all the jaws dropped. Natsu had fainted do to the embarrassment, and the place was nearly flooded from Juvvia's crying. "Ah young love!" Makarov said as he took a swig from his mug of beer, Mira smiled "Well, at least someone can live from Erza's rath!" She commented as she cleaned outa glass. This is one hell of a night for them…

**Well Guys! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This will probably be the last chapter of the story but fear not! I have many new stories on the way! But honestly guys, thanks a bunch to everyone who commented, followed, favorite, you guys are just awesome and I appreciate you guys for reading! Until next time guys…. BYEEE!**


End file.
